


Yuri Cat-setsky [fanart]

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat Yuri Plisetsky, Fanart, Gen, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: If Yuri Plisetsky was a cat...





	Yuri Cat-setsky [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/gifts).



> I don't normally post stuff like this, but it was kind of fun.
> 
> I have no idea how to post a fanart on this site.


End file.
